Batiri
The Batiri were a collection of clans and tribes of goblins in Chult known and feared for their tracking skills. Description Most Batiri had green skin,''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' 3 edition defines Batiri as "green-skinned", yet a brief comment on p. 40 of The Jungles of Chult states that Batiri could come in "many different colors". Even so, every example of Batiri in The Jungles of Chult is green. which blended well with the jungle surroundings. In all other ways, they appeared as typical goblins. Batiri typically wore little more than rags for clothing. High-ranking warriors might be found wearing poorly prepared dinosaur-hide breastplates or helmets. Personality Batiri were feared by the other races of Chult and were considered "bloodthirsty" creatures. They were especially talented at the skill of tracking through the jungle and were experts in the lore of the jungle. Combat The Batiri usually hunted at night, taking advantage of their natural darkvision. They preferred to use crude short bows and spears, but they were very adept at such weapons. A skilled warrior or general might be so fortunate to possess a stolen metal weapon from one of the neighboring human tribes or fallen adventurers. The Batiri would consume the victims of their raids or battles, provided they were not themselves Batiri. Society A Batiri clan usually consisted of between 25 and 200 individuals. They rarely occupied villages but instead lived nomadic lifestyles, traveling by night from one camp to another. At some camps, they would build permanent huts over shallow pits, for which the primary purpose was shade. Such huts did not belong to any clan, but were used by whichever clan happened to be camping there that day. (If a fight rose up about who could rest in a hut, the argument would be settled by blood.) The largest populations of Batiri were in the regions surrounding the Valley of Lost Honor. While the Batiri were often considered cannibals, they only ate the flesh of other races and never the members of the Batiri tribe. To eat another Batiri resulted in a punishment of death. In name, a queen ruled all Batiri tribes. She came to her throne and was disposed from it through combat in an arena against any challengers. She traveled with whichever clan she belonged to. At times, an especially powerful queen would instead attempt to set up a capital and have a wooden palace built. Religion Every clan worshiped its own patron deity. Each Batiri deity had an avatar in one of the dangerous monsters or dinosaurs of the region. They had a sacrificial belief system that revolved around encountering the deity's chosen avatar. For example, the Batiri worshiping a god represented by a triceratops might perform a sacrifice when coming upon such a beast in the jungle by chance. History The growth of the Batiri population occurred after the great civil war between the Tabaxi and Eshowe human tribes in Chult, when the near annihilation of the latter group left a vacuum for the goblin tribe to fill. By 1372 DR, the Batiri encompassed 20% of the population of Chult's peoples. Sometime around 1367 DR, a rare powerful Batiri queen, Queen M'bobo, was slain. Her death triggered a goblin war among the clans to find her successor. Notable Clans Clans were sometimes named for the deities they worshiped. Other clans identified themselves by other features. Examples of known clans include: of the Biting Ant tribe.]] ; Dimetrodon Clan : This clan was no longer nomadic and instead had villages close to Chultan dwarves, with whom they engaged in trade. ; The Gouged Orbs : This clan ritually gouged out an eye as part of their coming-of-age ceremonies. ; Kuro : Like the Dimetrodon Clan, this clan was no longer nomadic and traded with the Chultan dwarves. It worshiped the god Khurgorbaeyag, whose avatar was the gorgosaurus In 1367 DR, the tribe was ruled by a "queen" named Irtana, and its shaman was her younger brother, Erytulk. ; Oogra : This clan worshiped a god whose avatar was the stegosaurus. ; Biting Ant Tribe : This clan wore stylized wooden ant masks and marked the perimeter of their territory with the heads and skulls of their enemies. They were skilled at ant husbandry and protected their villages with giant ant mounds. In the late 15th century DR, they were led by a queen named Grabstab, who ruled the village of Yellyark. At this time, the tribe worshiped the shield guardian Vorn as a minor deity. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Adventures: ''Tomb of Annihilation ;Computer Games: Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir ;Novels: Ring of Winter Reference Connections Category:Tribes Category:Goblinoids Category:Goblins Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creatures found in warm climates Category:Creatures found in forests Category:Creatures found in jungles Category:Creatures Category:Goblinoid organizations Category:Organizations in Chult Category:Organizations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations